Uneasy Hearts
by Rainbow663396
Summary: Alison Dilaurentis goes to Beacon School together with her friends Spencer, Hanna, Mona, Cece, Aria, Noel and Caleb. Their life is completely normal and quiet until they cross path with some of Rosewood High's student. Paige will make sure that Ali and her friends didn't win everything in life even though it means using her girlfriend Emily Fields.
1. Chapter 1

I'm really nervous to post this story because this will be the first time that I'm gonna write a fanfiction. I often write essays and poems but writing a story is far from those things. I really love PLL, I have watched it and I spend my time reading fanfictions after it ended, its just that as an English major tons of ideas come to my mind so I just want to try and share it with you guys. I love Emison but I also want to explore Alison and Spencer because I think that they will have a great chemistry if only they are not related like in the show. So with that being said this story is completely AU and has nothing to do with the PLL story line. I also haven't decided on who will be the end game in this story so it may be Emison or Spalison. Okay so I need to stop this so you can go on to the story. I hope you guys enjoy. Also let me know if i should continue the story or not.

Chapter 1

Beacon School in Manhattan, New York

I'm so excited because today is the start of my last year in high school. Wait let me introduce myself first. I am Alison Dilaurentis the daughter of Kenneth and Jessica Dilaurentis probably one of the most known personality in the real estate industry. We have everything because of my grandfather Kennedy (he build the company my dad is running now).I actually love my grandparents very much I visit them as much as I can in Georgia where they settle after grandad retire.

My life seemed perfect I have a loving parents and oh of course my brother Jason who is now at Harvard majoring business. I excel at school and I am also one of the star player in our school's soccer team. I have a great group of friends Aria, Hanna, Mona, Cece, Noel, Caleb and of course Spencer. Even though Spencer and I practically lived in the library we still click with the others maybe because our families are friends since we are little. But, yeah there is a big BUT in my life, I feel like it's a cycle. I go to school see my friends, ace my test, go to practice and then go home. I am looking for some challenge, adventure, I want to live life.

Spencer is letting me experience those things when we're together. We always study on weekdays but on weekends she will take me to parks, museums, go horseback riding, we even go to the beach twice. She will always tell me how important I am to her, she didn't know but I always notice her looking at me. You see i come out to everyone last year, I like girls well i like boys too but there's just something different about Spencer. I just hope she will have the courage to come out and tell me if she likes me too.

When I arrive at school I saw my friends and greeted them. "Hey Als! How's your vacation? I saw your pictures on IG. I am so jealous I always wanted to go to..." Mona was cut off by Hanna.

"Mona give Ali a break she just arrive". Hanna said rolling her eyes.

"It's okay Han. Well, to answer your question Mona, it was great I never thought it is more beautiful than the pictures " I said giving Mona a wink.

"Wow! I wanna go there..." Mona was cut off again.

"Ali! I missed you. You never get to spend the last days of summer with us in the country club. You missed the boy hunting, oh wait or girl hunting". Cece who just arrived corrected herself that made everybody laugh.

"Dont pick on Ali, Ce. At least she had a good time at her European tour, who knows Ali might have found someone there." Noel teased while hugging her girlfriend Aria.

"I just wish.." Mona was cut again by Hanna. "Cut the drama Mona you spend your summer filling your room with Gucci and Louis Vuitton items"

Hanna and Mona continue bickering but Ali was no longer paying attention, she's too busy staring at Spencer who is quietly getting her books. She missed Spencer the most while she's in Europe she even wished she asked Spencer to come with her. Just thinking of doing the things she did there with Spencer makes her heart flutter but she is interrupted in her daydream when Hanna pulled her to go to class.

Alison's first class is English together with Hanna and Mona. " When will you tell her?" Hanna asked her friend curiously.

"Tell who what?" Ali asked pretending to be clueless to what her friend is asking but she knew Hanna is talking about Spencer and her huge crush on her.

Hanna might act stupid most of the times but she's not blind. She always notice Alison looking at Spencer and after she come out to them last year Hanna knew her suspicions are right. "Als stop acting clueless." She said while rolling her eyes. "You know too well what I'm talking about or you just want me to spell it out for you? " she continued.

"She doesn't like me that way Han. I just don't want to ruin things between us, she's my best friend and I don't know what I'd do without her" Ali said sadly.

"You will never gonna know if you just kept it to yourself darling. You're Alison Dilaurentis the daughter of Kenneth and..." Mona was cut off by Hanna

"Mona I'm sure Ali already know who her parents are you don't need to tell her again" Hanna interrupted.

"Why are you making it your business to interrupt me huh Han? Mona said clearly annoyed but Hanna just laugh it off. "Anyways back to what I'm saying. You are Alison Dilaurentis the daughter of Kenneth and Jessica Dilaurentis the power couple of the real estate industry, you can have anything or anyone you want Als so don't be afraid of rejection. But the main point is Spencer freaking Hastings likes you too, only blind can't see it. She often looks at you like you are the only person in the room". Mona explained.

"Do you want us to help you tell her?" Hanna asked.

"I really appreciate your concern girls but I want to do it on my own. I'll wait for the right time. I want it to be perfect." Ali said smiling slightly at the two. "For now we have to prepare for our soccer games. If we win the finals I promise to tell Spencer". She said now determined than ever.

After school Ali, Mona, Aria, Cece and Hanna went straight to their soccer practice now more determined to get the championship for Ali and because it will be their last year after years of playing at Beacon School soccer team.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rosewood High

It's the start of the new school year at Rosewood High

Emily Fields immediately look for her best friend Toby as soon as she arrived at school. She found Toby in his locker together with his sister Jenna, her girlfriend Paige and their friend Sydney.

"Hey guys!" She greeted them before she went to give her girlfriend a kiss.

"Hi Em! You're late again". Toby said while grinning.

"Yeah I think my alarm clock is broken, it also didn't help that mom is in Texas no one woke me up". Emily explained

Paige hugged Emily and kissed her cheeks. She always get this clingy in the morning. "What's important is that you are now here. I missed you babe, you should let me stay the night with you while your mom is away, I promise to wake you up with a kiss every morning." Paige said while pouting.

"No need babe. I promise to not be late again". Emily said while thinking that she's not yet ready to do that with Paige. Yes she love Paige but she still doesn't know if her love for her is in that level. They are friend for a long time, Paige helped her come out to everyone that's why she can't find it in her heart to reject Paige when she asked her to be her girlfriend.

"Don't you want me to hug you while you sleep?" Paige said while frowning.

"Enough of that love birds we're going to be late." Jenna interrupted them.

They all went to their first class. Emily and Toby's first class is History with Mr. Hughes.

"Ready for the new season Captain? This would be..." Toby asked grinning. Emily is the Captain of Rosewoods Women's basketball team. But he was cut off when he saw that she's not paying attention to him. "Hey what's the problem? Are you still contemplating about your relationship with Paige? You know you don't owe her anything so if you want to leave her it's okay."

"No Tobes I can't do that to her. And I love her maybe not in that way but I know we'll get there. She's sweet, kind, she's uncomplicated and she loves me. I don't think there's a reason for me to break her heart. She stood by me when mom almost kicked me out after coming out." She sighed. "It's just, her suggestion earlier got me thinking. I just hope that next time she asked my answer would be yes."

"Don't stress yourself Em. If you don't want to leave her then fine but don't you dare agree with her if you're not yet ready or else you might regret it. You know what just focus because the season will be starting in a few days you will be busy with basketball and Paige with soccer since she's the new team captain." Toby said confident that Em will do what she think is right.

After practice Toby, Jenna, Sydney, Sabrina, Samara, Paige and Emily went to the Brew to hangout.

"I heard that the Brats are going all out for the season again. My cousin said they want the 4 peat so bad." Sydney muttered.

"Well too bad that they won't have it." Paige said while grinning darkly. "We will make sure that we will be the champion this year. We have to do everything to stop those bitches." She continued.

"Why do you hate the Beacon team so much?" Toby wondered. "I don't think they are bad, we don't have to hate them because they are rich specially if they are not doing anything to us." Toby pointed out.

"I think Toby is right guys". Emily agreed.

"Shut up!" Jenna interjects. "You don't have an idea how they are you are not the one playing against them. That blonde bitch and Vanderwal will go down this season.

"I'm sorry for the way Jenna says it". Paige says throwing dagger at Jenna. "It's just that they are always taunting us, they are the reason why i got injured last season and they even have a nickname for each one of us. They call me Pigskin, Sydney is Fish lips and Jenna is Poor bitch. They are also laughing at us because we can't buy matching soccer shoes for the team." Paige says even though she knows that the Beacon team is not the reason why she got injured, she tripped while taunting Hanna Marin of Beacon High and then landed badly with her right foot. The name calling starts because they are calling them stuck up brats, they just want Toby and Emily to be on their side.

"They really did that?" Emily's protecting side suddenly comes out while thinking how those rich people are treating her friends and girlfriend. "That was a bad injury babe. I'm sorry you have to go through that because of them."

"It's not your fault ba..." Paige said but Emily cut her off. "But still if I know that's how they are treating you i should have stood up for you".

"We can still do that Em. They still have one more season left. We will stood up for you guys don't worry. We will be there in your every match against them. I'll show them that even though we are not in their level they should treat us fairly." Toby said feeling anger radiating off him as he thinks of how her sister and friends are being bullied.

"Yeah hell we will". Emily suddenly ready to release her naughty badass side.

Oh no! Paige is manipulating Emily and Toby. What do you think will happen next?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The season starts for both soccer and basketball girls and now the time has come for the soccer team of Beacon School and Rosewood High to face each other. The referee called the team captain of each team, Alison Dilaurentis for Beacon School and Paige Mccullers for Rosewood High.

The referee explained the rules to both team captain. "Is it clear?" Both Alison and Paige nod yes, he now asked them to shake hands.

"Goodluck Captain!" Alison said while smiling sincerely as she offered her hand for Paige to shake, but Paige only looked at her, slapped her hand then walked off to her teammates. Alison wondered what she did wrong but then didn't think too much about it because she wants to focus on the game.

"What happened in there?" Hanna asked

"I don't know Han. I just wished her good luck then she slapped my hand away instead of shaking it. But let's not think about that, okay? Let's just focus on the game and it will be over before we know it. We just have to stick to our plans and we'll bag the win in this one." Alison said to her teammates.

The games started. It's a tough one because both teams are giving their best. Rosewood High got the lead with the score 2-0 after the first half of the game. In the half time Emily Fields went to the dugout of her schools team. "Hey babe!" She greeted Paige. "You are awesome out there, I know you got this one. Show those bitches that we can beat them."

"I got this love I won't let them win this time. Did you see how i thrash blondie?" Paige asked while smirking.

"I saw it babe. I'll go back to Toby, he must be wondering where I went I just came here to wish you luck." Em said then she kissed her girlfriend. "Be safe, okay? No injuries." She added.

Emily came back to the stand where Toby is sitting. "Hey Tobes!" She greeted.

"Where's the popcorn?" Toby asked.

"What popcorn? Emily said but then realized that Toby must have thought that she went to buy food. " I actually didn't leave to buy foods, I went to the dugout to wish my girl the best of luck." She said grinning.

"Oh! I didn't thought that I'd see the day where Emily Fields will turn into a love sick puppy." Toby teased while laughing.

"Shut up! I'm just making sure they are all safe. You know they are against the Beacon bitches and they are obviously winning, what if the bitches pull something off against them because of that." She said.

"Well you have a point, we have to keep our eyes open incase they do something so that we can protect our those pretty boys and the girl sitting on the other side? I think they are from Beacon School." Toby said pointing the 2 boys and Emily have a feeling that he is right because sitting beside those boys is the person she have been cursing in her mind for a week now, Spencer fucking Hastings.

Flashback

Emily look at the timer there are only 10 seconds left, the score is 92-93 in favor of her team. Just 10 more seconds and Rosewood High will officially beat the Beacon School. After the timeout they went to their spot and Emily have the instinct that the shot will be taken by their team captain, she was on the 3 points line. When the ball arrived to her Emily's sure that she would take the shot right away but it's a fake after Emily jumped that's when she take the shot. It's like a slow motion but when Em saw the crowd from Beacon School celebrates that's when she knew her shot went in. Beacon School wins and she loose AGAIN. Since she started playing in Rosewood High's basketball team they haven't won a single game against Beacon School. Her anger and hatred grew as she also remembered what her girlfriend told her. So when the team captain tried to shake her hands looking so happy and victorious, she took it as a sign of boastfulness so she just look at her hand and said "Don't celebrate yet Hastings its just the first round. I will do everything in my power to make sure we will face each other again in the finals and you will not be the one celebrating that time." She didn't even give Hastings a chance to talk as she immediately walked away.

End of Flashback

"Yeah they are from Beacon. The girl is Spencer Hastings, I already make a research about her. Daughter of Veronica, New York's state Senator. Their family owns a law firm, the Hastings Prestigious Firm. Her dad Peter Hastings awardee of the most outstanding lawyer since he was 28 years old and her sister Melissa is also starting to make a name for herself." Emily explained.

"Wow Emily! I didn't know you could stalk that much and i also didn't know that she is your type, should Paige be jealous?" Toby said amused at how Emily knew that much information.

"Shut up Dude! I made a research because as the saying goes. Know your enemy before trying to break them down. She's the team captain of their girls basketball team, Tobes. I need to find a way to beat them if I want a championship before I leave Rosewood High." Emily said.

"Hey calm down. I was just messing with you. I trust you dude, you can beat them. But for now let's focus on the game." Toby said hoping that Emily will calm down because she didn't stop glaring at Spencer's way who can't stop smiling at a certain blonde on the Beacon team.

The other side of the stadium

"You think we can still win this even with the 2-0 lead?" Caleb asked Noel and Spencer.

"Dude we're talking about our girls. Aria is the best soccer player on this earth, they can still win even if the score is 50-0." Noel boast while laughing at his own statement. "But seriously dude, you know better than to doubt them. Als, Han and Mona is part of USA's soccer National team they can surely pull of something to make a miracle.

"You have a point brother and have you seen Ali? She's glowing since she noticed that Spencer arrived." Caleb teased. "Nice Spencer, if you aren't so scared I'm sure you have Alison as your girlfriend now.

"Ali will not like me. She is better off with someone who is not afraid to love her and tell the whole world about it. She deserves someone brave. I haven't even told my parents that I don't want to be a lawyer, let alone tell them that I like girls." Spencer said sadly.

"She likes you for who you are. You have known her since diaper days and you know she will never judge you for being afraid." Noel tried consoling Spencer.

"Let's not talk about things that will confuse you, come out when you are ready. Just always remember we got your back." Caleb said.

The 2nd half started, Alison and her teammates didn't waste time, they scored at the first minute courtesy of Hanna which caused Paige to seethe because she scored right into her face. The Beacon School is doing their famous formation, the score is now 3-3 the crowd was in awe at how the Ali and her teammates have tied the game. Only a minute left and the ball is with Paige she saw Hanna catching up with her so she panicked and kicked the ball to the goal even though she didn't set up the angle properly. Mona( The Beacon High goal keeper) stops the ball and immediately throw it with all her strength to the other side of the field. Ali got the ball and then kicked it to the goal. The Beacon High wins the game with the score of 3-4. Ali rushed to Aria and Cece they are really happy they won because so far this game is the toughest they had, they are celebrating when they noticed that Hanna and Mona was caught in the fight in the middle of the field.

"Han! Mona please stop!" Ali plead while holding Mona and Hanna. "What happened in here?"

"That bitch started it,she pushed Mona." Hanna said while pointing Paige.

"She deserve it. You guys cheated, there are many uncalled fouls, just because you have money doesn't mean you can pay the referees too." Paige accused them.

"You don't have a fucking evidence that we payed anyone. Everyone saw how hard we work to get this win, we put our 100% to every game. Be a sport girl, we won because we strive." Mona said looking at Paige like she's a lunatic for even thinking that they use their money to win because God knows how much effort they are putting in games and practices.

"Stop being pathetic Pigskin". Hanna growled. "If you tried to hit us again. I will make sure that the next time we see each other is not in the field but in a court. Don't even fucking dare to try me. Since you are accusing us of using our money then i will not even think twice to use my money against you. I don't think orange is your color honey so you better back off.

Paige tried to slap Hanna but Alison stopped her. "Han let's go, it's not worth it." Ali whispered to Hanna.

After the Beacon team left Emily and Toby rushed to Paige. "Babe what happened here? Are you okay?

"They bullied Paige, Em. They called her Pigskin again. Their team rushed here after they saw Paige and blondie fighting, even though blondie started it they all stood against Paige." Jenna said in her most sympathetic tone. "Paige just congratulated the small witch but blondie attacked her. I wish I could have done something but they threatened to use their money to us if we try to fight them.

"We have to do something to stop them." Sydney said. "They can't just do what they want because they have the power."

"I have a plan that will surely break blondie." Jenna said smirking. "Come on let's get out of here and I'll finalize out plan.

"Be sure it's a good plan because I'm tired of those bitches and I want them out of my way." Paige said irritated.

At the Marin's House

"Welcome everyone! Let's start this partyyy!. You can get your own drinks at the bar then proceed to the pool. We should celebrate this well fought win against Rosewood High." Hanna announced with her microphone. "Oh I almost forgot, the foods on the dinning hall there's a buffet table filled with Japanese foods and pizza.

Alison arrived at the party and immediately looked for Spencer, when she didn't see her she approached Hanna. "Hey Han, have you seen..." Hanna cut her off.

"Spencer. Yeah she's in the pool area after you found her you can go to the movie room and watch Finding Nemo or whatever you two like. And oh you're welcome." Hanna said laughing then rushing off to get her drink at the bar.

Ali found Spencer sitting alone near the swimming pool. "Hey Spence!" She greeted her.

"Alison. Uhm hi... yeah. You look good tonight." Spencer stuttered.

"Just tonight?" Ali teased.

"No of course not. Everyday, you look good everyday but you know there's something more special about your look tonight and I know I'm rambling so I need to stop." Spencer laugh nervously. "You want to get out of here? I mean this is really not my scene and I understand if you want to stay but..." Ali cut her off.

"Spencer hey, breathe. Hanna said we can use their movie room if we want a more peaceful place. Come on let's go." Ali said the smiled sweetly at Spencer.

They went to the movie room and Alison didn't miss how Spencer held her hand on their way there. Alison love moments like this, just Spencer and her. It seems like everything is perfect the only thing missing is for Spencer to tell her that she likes her too.

Everything seems perfect for the Beacon School students but what they didn't know is Paige and her gang is already planning on how to get their revenge. What do you think Jenna is planning? Will it involve Emily?


	4. Chapter 4

Warning! There's a smut in this chapter.

 **Paige POV**

Sunday morning Jenna, Sydney, Samara and I met at the Brew. We are supposed to meet Emily and Toby in the afternoon but Jenna wants to make her plan clear before she told the other 2 about it.

"Are you insane?" I asked. "Why does Emily have to be the one to do it? Why don't you asked Toby?"

"Paige can't you see it? We will benefit more if we use a girl because if Em can make her fall in love ,first she will be confused as hell,second she will have a hard time coming out to her family and friends, she's rich so I'm sure she has a reputation to protect and after Emily admit that everything is just a plan she will be nothing but a one big mess, she will not be able to play well so we will took the championship. See how brilliant my plan is?" Jenna said smirking i heard Sydney and Samara agree. "Are you worried that Em will fall for her and leave you?" She asked with raised eyebrows.

I will never admit it to them but I felt like Emily is not in love with me. I'm scared that if I let her be the bait, she will really fall with blondie and leave me but I guess I just have to manipulate her more. "No, why would i be worried? Emily loves me so much." I told Jenna. "Okay we will do your plan but I will be the one to tell Emily about it. You can wait here for Toby and I'll head to Em and tell her the plan. See you later girls".

I have to pull Emily in our side completely before asking her to be the bait.

 **Emily's POV**

Emily's about to leave the house when Paige arrived. "Hey babe! I thought we're gonna have a meeting at the brew." Emily asked confused.

"Well yeah that's the original plan but I'd like to spend time with you so I told Jenna that I will just tell you the plan so we can stay here." Paige said guiding me to my room.

"Ookay. So what's the plan? How are we gonna get back to those bitches for what they did to you guys?" I asked. She guided me to sit on the edge of the bed so i complied, when I'm already sitting comfortably Paige sat on my lap while facing me. "What are you doing babe?" I asked suddenly becoming uncomfortable at our position.

 **SMUT STARTS HERE** (just skip if you don't want to see a Paige-Emily sex scene)

"I just want to be close to you babe. I missed you specially with both our season starting we barely have time together." Paige said sweetly then captured me in a kiss. At first I didn't respond but I don't want to disappoint her, she helped me the most when I am very confused. She brushed her tongue in my lips asking for permission so I let her in, she immediately massaged my tongue with hers then put my hands inside her shirt.

This is not my first time having sex with a girl. My first is with Maya but she was sent to rehab by her parents someone sent them pictures of Maya doing drugs. Until now I still don't have an idea who sent those pictures. But this is the first time I will be doing this with Paige, she was hinting this since we got together 7 months ago and she also directly asked for this but I just can't do it before for some unknown reason. I decided that I will do it with her if I'm truly sure that I love her but she needs this now especially after the bullying she received from those rich bitches, she needed my comfort.

We stopped kissing when we both needed air. "I want you babe." Paige whispered. Instead of answering i kissed her again, she was grinding on my lap so I slowly removed her shirt and bra. Paige is now topless. I trailed kisses to her neck, she moaned loudly so i took that opportunity to carry her and pin her on the wall. "I want to take you like this". I told her and she just moaned in response. I kissed her again then took both of her breast in my hand, I kneaded it hard, her nipples immediately pebbled under my touch so i took it in my mouth. I sucked it and gently bite it while removing her pants and underwear.

"You are so wet babe". She's moaning so loud I think my whole neighborhood already heard her. "If you don't lower your moan I'll stop." I whispered to her ear.

"I'm sorry babe! I didn't know that you are that good." She laughed. "Please continue baby I'm close." I didn't answer her I just eat her nipples again and teased her clit, after a little while i slammed 2 fingers inside her while still sucking her nipples. "Ahh! Oh God babe! I love you!" Paige said as she cum and collapsed to the floor. She's looking up at me with loving eyes but I can't return it not yet, maybe not ever only time can tell but I will still protect her because she's my friend and she stuck with me even after my parent almost threw me out. I was broken from my thought when she called me "babe are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'll just take a shower, okay?" I immediately rushed to the bathroom. I had sex with my girlfriend but nothing about it felt right. I stripped out of my clothes then turn the shower on. I was about to shampoo my hair when I heard a noise when i turn around I found Paige there looking at me with lustful eyes. "Babe what are you doing in here? I have a small bathroom so just take a bath after me or you can use the bathroom on my parents bedroom if you can't wait." I suggest while covering my naked body.

"Babe no." She stopped me from covering my body. "Please let me take care of you. I love you Em. I love you so much! I wanted to have you since we became together. Remember the times that i took care of you? When I was the only one there for you? I just wanna feel close to you again. Let me have you please, let me prove how much I love you. I'll do anything for you." She completely removed my towel and I can't do anything but nod because she's been saying all the right things. She's the only one who was there when I was alone. She kissed me then pin me to the wall while her hands are on my breast, I can't do anything but moan. She then captured my nipple in her mouth sucking and bitting it while massaging the other one. "I love you Emily Fields, you are mine. Do you love me too?" She asked. I can't answer her so I just guided her head back to my nipples and moan. I have done emotionless sex many times but I can't say I love you when I don't mean it. Without warning Paige kneeled then lick my clit, she proceed by entering her tongue on my pussy hole I held her head to where my g spot is. After I cum hard i also kneeled down and kissed her i can still taste myself in her mouth, we stayed there for a while. We decided to take a shower together, when we are already dressed Paige lay on the bed and asked me to join her.

"I don't understand why you still put clothes on when you know I'll remove it again." She said grinning.

"Babe tell me what Jenna's plan is I wanted to help." I said seriously.

"Before I tell you I just want you to know that you can disagree if you don't want her plan. I actually don't want this babe but it's a good plan and Jenna has a point. She wanted to use you as a bait." Paige said.

"What do you mean bait? How will we do that?" I asked not understanding their point.

"You will have to make blondie fall for you and when she did you have to break her heart. That way we could tarnish blondie's good reputation, confuse her and break her heart. You can say no babe I won't hold it against you. You know i never want to share you." Paige explained while massaging my breast outside my shirt.

"Ahhh babe! That feels good. But you have to stop because I can't think." She stopped then licked her fingers slowly, she's sucking it like it's my nipple. I don't love Paige but I have been sex deprived since we became together. That's why my hormones are kicking right now. After she licked her fingers she rubbed it to my hard nipple. "God babe! Ahhh! I can't think straight". I said while holding her hands.

"I want the plan but I don't want to share you babe. I don't want you to be touched by someone else." Paige said looking sad all of a sudden.

"Babe you are the only one who can touch me like this. You're the one who has been there for me." I said while squeezing both of my breast together. "Here babe lick both of my nipples at once." She immediately obliged. "Ahhhh! God! That's it babe! Make that tongue work." I bring her hand to my mouth lick 3 of her fingers then said. "Put this fingers inside me while you eat my nipples." She eagerly obliged again. "Yes! Yes baby! More please. Ahhh! Babe that's so great." Paige made me cum 5 times.

 **SMUT ENDS HERE**

"I love you so much baby!" She said while she's hugging me.

"I'll do it babe. When will we start?" I immediately change the topic.

"We have to plan it to make everything perfect. Let's talk to Jenna tomorrow at school but for now let's sleep. Can I stay for the night?" She asked then kissed me.

"Oh. Ahm okay for tonight, you can stay for tonight." I struggle to answer because I don't want her to think that this could be a regular setup.

"Thanks babe" she said smiling. We turned off the lights then go to sleep.

The next day at school

 **NO ONE's POV**

"Look at this picture. This is blondie with her friends." Jenna said while showing me and Toby the picture.

"Who exactly is blondie, Jenna? There are three blonde on the picture." I asked wondering.

"Oh yeah. Wait let me point her out." Jenna was struggling to figure out which one because the three blonde in the picture is standing next to each other and Jenna has a very poor eyesight. "Here she is". Jenna said pointing to a blonde girl standing next to Hastings.

"What's her name?" Toby asked.

"I actually don't know because Paige only called her blondie. We have to make our plan work as soon as possible it's already nearing the semi finals. You have to make her fall for you before the finals to make sure they will lose." Jenna cleared.

Emily's mind soared to every possibilities and scenarios she could make. She's gonna do it for Paige and because the blonde and Spencer Hastings seems really close. It's a win-win situation for all of them, she will help Paige, Jenna and Sydney get back to them and she can also help herself win the girls basketball championship. Thinking about holding the trophy and rubbing it to Hastings face made her feel beyond satisfied.

"I can't wait to start this plan." I said smirking.

"Are you sure Em there are risks. They are wealthy people with Over protective parents. Are you sure you want to do it? I don't want you to get into trouble specially it's our senior year." Toby voiced his worries.

"No need to worry Tobes I got this. I'm gonna make sure we're gonna come out as the victor after this plan." Emily said grinning.

Jenna already head to her next class while Toby and Emily stayed at their spot. "What if you fall in love with her Em? Have you seen her she's beautiful. I know you are not in love with Paige, so your heart is still an open space." Toby said while eyeing Emily warily.

"Are you sick dude? Even if it's true that I don't love Paige yet how can someone fall for that blonde. I mean yeah I'm never gonna deny that she's beautiful but with an attitude like that count me out to the idiots who will fall for her." Emily said. "And for your information dude I think I'm getting there with Paige. We had sex yesterday. I already gave her what she wants.

"You're not getting there Em, it's called lust not love." Toby laughed. "Come on let's get to class we already skipped Chemistry.

 **What do you think about this chapter? Yeah I know I don't like that Emily and Paige smut either but it's for the progress of the story. I hope you still like how the story goes though. In this chapter we see that the relationship Paige and Emily have is about Em trying to repay Paige for the "goodness" she have shown her. I think that alone is saying a lot of things for the progress of the story.**

 **Emily and Alison will meet soon but there will be Alison-Spencer scenes next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

Alison's POV

I don't think you realize you love someone until you do. I think that's what makes it beautiful. There is no loud screeching inside of your heart, no neon sign that suddenly lights up to let you know that you have found your favorite thing. I don't think it works like that. I think its quieter and calmer. One day you're just sitting across from someone and you're watching them tell some story you've already heard twenty times, and everything inside you feels safe. Everything is serene and peaceful, and you almost laugh at yourself because in the midst of all the chaos, you realize how deeply you care about them. In the midst of the crowd or the background noise, or the chatter of other people, time slowdowns for a moment, and there it is the rest of your life. There it is LOVE.

I never even knew what love is, until one afternoon at the stables. I just got off my horse Estelle after i rode her through the field. Spencer was still riding Percival she looked at me and smiled. She's been giving me that smile since diaper days but something about it made my heart race so fast that day. Everything is like in a slow motion. After that day the infamous Spencer Hastings smile always caused my heart to race. It takes me 5 months to finally admit to myself that I like her. I love the way she looked at me before she shoots her free throw and how she always go to me right after the final buzzer signals that they won the game. She's really something else, she remember every single thing that i like, she even beat my dad in greeting me first on my birthday (Spencer always make sure to greet me at exactly 12am, my dad has the same idea but he's always a minute late to Spencer). Sometimes I want to ask her if she feels the same but fear always get to me first. I believe that if she actually feels the same as i did and we crossed the road between friendship to relationship there's no going back. What if it doesn't work out I can't even bare the thought of Spencer being out of my life.

My dad and her dad are the best of friends since they are in kindergarten. But they are very different from each other while my dad has been the sunshine of my life, Spencer's dad has been her biggest critic. Uncle Peter's word must be obeyed all the time. He wants Spencer to be a lawyer just like the rest of their family but Spencer wants to be a doctor, that's her dream since we are in kindergarten. I still remember how the career day goes for Spencer that year.

 **FLASHBACK**

"Hey Ali" Spencer greeted me wearing the biggest smile on her face. "What are you supposed to be?" She asked while eyeing what I'm wearing.

"Oh Spencey. I already told you I'm gonna be a doctor because I want to take care of kids like us when i grow up." I answered proudly.

"Yeah. Sorry, i remember now". She said "I am a..." Spencer was cut off by Peter who just arrived at their school.

"Hey Spencer darling! Come here." Spencer immediately rushed to him.

"What is it dad?" She asked in a low voice, the smile on her face disappeared.

"I called your Nanny and she told me that you are wearing a white costume that looks like a doctors suit. I don't know why Veronica would allow you to wear that on your career day and think that you could be something else other than a lawyer. You are my daughter, and we are a family of lawyers. That's what you are gonna be when you grow up, you're gonna be just like me and mommy, okay? Come on let's get you changed." Peter explained.

"Okay dad". Spencer sadly follow her dad. She got changed but the smile on her face never came back.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

Spencer have obeyed Uncle Peter all the time. She involve herself in sports, academics and other curricular activities hoping that if she excel in everything her dad's mind would change. But until now, that we will enter college the next year Uncle Peter's mind is still set that his whole family will all be lawyers. I just hope that Spencer will fight for her dreams. I was pulled out from my thought when my mom talked "Ali! Spencer's here." She said.

"Hey Ali!" Spencer greets me while giving me her infamous smile.

"Oh hey Spence! Do we have a plan that I miss?" I asked curiously because I can't remember having a plan with her today.

"Actually we don't have a plan I just wanted to be with you today. You know with the Academics, extra curricular and sport activities I figured that we need a break. I just wanna take my best friend out." She answered and I never felt more disappointed in my life when she add the word best friend. I should have known, that is all I am to her and that's all I ever will be.

"Oh okay. Let me just change." I said.

Spencer's POV

I just wanted to slap myself right now. Why do i have to add the word best friend. How could I hint to her that I like her more than a friend if I add that to every single sweet gestures I'm doing. When will I ever stop being a coward? Today is the day I decided to show Ali that I like her. Yes, you heard it right show her because I can't fucking tell her, not yet.

I decided that I will bring Ali to a very special place that I know she'll love. It's just a park "the Bryant Park" but Ali loves park and there are very few times she could go to them. The main public library of New York is also located in there, so I asked Uncle Ken and Aunt Jess if I could bring Ali there, they agreed but with one condition Mason their family driver/security will be with us. I immediately said yes because I am also concern about Alison's safety I don't want anything bad to happen to her. "Spencer? Are you okay?". Ali asked breaking my thought.

"Yeah! I'm okay. You look wonderful Ali." I said complimenting her appearance, she looked really beautiful in anything she wear.

"You too Spence". She said smiling. A smile that could light up the whole universe that's how I would describe Alison's smile.

"Uhh yeah. Thank you! Let's go Mason is waiting for us." I said shyly.

"Where are we going Hastings? You're not going to kidnap me right?" She teased.

"It's not part of my dream to be on Uncle Ken's target list baby." I laughed but my eyes widened when I realized what I called her.

"Did you just call me baby?" She asked and i swear I heard hopefulness in her tone but i brushed it away.

"What? No. I saw a cute baby back there in the store we passed. I was talking but I figured that you might want to see it too so i said baby." I just want to die right at the moment because that is the lamest excuse someone could ever say.

"O..kay. I'll just sit back and relax. Be sure that I'll like it there wherever we will go." Ali said and I'm thankful she just let my lame excuse pass.

15 minutes later we arrived at the park Alison's eyes sparkle when Mason parked the car. "We'll go here? At the park? Did Dad let us?" Ali asked waiting for an assurance.

"Yeah! Uncle Ken agreed. Let's go walk around." I said as I held her hand. "Wait. Are you hungry?"

"No. We can eat later after our stroll here and in the library but for now let's go." She excitedly said and I fall more in love with her because she looked beautiful while talking like that. "And Mason you can stay here. Eat if you want or sleep. Spencer will take care of me." Ali assured Mason.

"But Mr. Dilaurentis told me to.." Ali cut him off.

"I promise to call you right away if something happened. Okay? We'll go now there are tons of activities to do here." She said.

"Mase I'll take care of this princess, I promise." I said winking at Ali, she just pout at my statement. She immediately pulled me to where the fountain of the park is located. I can't help but analyze her every move. How perfect she is and how our hands fit perfectly. If I could just be brave enough maybe, just maybe I'll have a chance with Ali.

FLASHBACK

Mom, Dad and I are are going in an event in Manhattan, when we arrive reporters immediately rushed to us. There are many questions asked when finally a reporter asked my father about LGBTQ community.

Reporter: Mr. Hastings what are your views about the homophobic comments of our President.

"I find it really offending. I think that as a politician or in my case a public personality we should promote peace and acceptance for the LGBTQ community. People love who they love we are passed the time when they have to hide who they really are because people will be condemning them. We are now an accepting community and I think Mr. President as the leader of this country should accept or at least respect them.

"Thank you have a great night." The reporter said.

When we are escorted in the hallway i heard my father said in a low tone. "I support LGBTQ as long as it is not in our family." He said grinning.

END OF FLASHBACK

That got me more scared to admit that i like Ali. At first i thought there's something wrong with me because my heart is beating fast. I tried to figure out why I'm feeling that and I finally did when Ali got sick and she did not go to school, the beating stopped. The next day when i saw her again the beating resumed therefore I conclude that Ali caused it. My heart beats so fast only when Ali is present.

"Spencer!" Ali whined. "You are not listening to me." She pouts.

"I am listening Als." I said laughing.

"Really? What did i say?" She asked.

"Ahh.. you're giving facts about this park." I say more in a questioning tone than stating.

She slapped me in the arm and then frowns. "I said what do you think shall we do first?"

"Oh. Do you want to check the fountain?" I asked.

"Well yeah. I have seen that fountain many times from afar but never this close." Ali said admiring the fountain.

I got a chance to look at her again while she's checking the fountain out. Alison is really a wonder, I just really love looking at her. "Let's go to the library after." I said.

We went to the library and i was scanning the history area Ali went to find something in the fiction I think. After 15 minutes I went to find Ali because she didn't came back. I found her sitting in one corner. "Hey! I thought something happened to you. You didn't come back."

"I found this book and remember that we have analyze it on 10th grade. This copy is just more beautiful than mine. I think it's one of the original copies." Ali said still inspecting the book.

"It is a good read but it got a tragic ending. I hope none of our lives turns out to be like that." I said.

"Yeah, but it got good quotes though. Let me read one for you. I loved her against reason, against promise, against peace, against hope, against happiness, against all discouragement that could be." She said while looking at me.

"It's a good one. I... I hope you find a love like that Als." I said stuttering because I can't bear imagining Ali with someone else.

"Yeah I think I already found the person but the person is too afraid to fight for me." Ali whispered something but I didn't hear it.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"Nothing I just said that that I want pasta. I'm hungry let's go and find somewhere to eat." She stood up and offer her hand to me. I took it and we held hand out of the library and while looking for a place to eat. We have seen the Gabriel Kreuther but we want something different so we eat at Bryant Park Grille.

"I thought you wanted Pasta." I asked Ali while I watch her eat her sandwich.

"I change my mind." She said. "Mom always made pasta or salad, I want some change."

"Okay. Do you... maybe want to go to the skating rink after here? Just a last stop before going home." I asked.

"Yeah I want to go there so bad but Mom and Dad won't let me because there's always many people in there. It's strange to hear that a Senior student like us still have to ask permission to do something, right?" She asked laughing.

"I got it covered. That's our world Ali we got the material things, the big house, the shiny and expensive car but there are many restrictions or instructions to what we can and cannot do." I sighed. "Are you done? Let's get going.

We went out to the park again to see that the moon is already out. We arrived at the rink after minutes of walking. "Spencer i think it's close." She informed me but I continue walking to where the skating shoes are located.

"Sit down." I told me.

She obeyed without asking but you can see the curiosity in her face . "What are you doing? The rink is closed Spence." She told me again. But I continue to put the skating shoes on her feet, when I'm done I put mine on and offered my hand for her to take.

"Let's go Ali." I said with a big smile on my face. "Come on. It's not closed i rented the whole rink for us that's why there are no other person in there." I continued while pulling her inside the rink.

"What? Why would you do that?" She frown. "How about the kids who want to skate today?"

"I payed for the rinks whole day, it means that everyone was free to use it since it opened this morning but from 7-9 pm it's just the two of us." I explained. "I just want to enjoy this moment Als, please don't be mad.

"I'm not mad Spence." Ali said smiling. "This is very sweet of you Spence. I just never want this moment to end. I have never felt this free, no bodyguard, no parents behind me i mean I love them but being a teenager i never got to go out without them. I want to experience a normal life."

"Have you watched The Greatest Showman Als?" I asked.

"Yes. I love that movie." Ali said. "Why did you asked?

"Because i think the song Rewrite the Stars from that movie is our song." I said smiling and that was probably the bravest thing that i have done in my whole life.

"You think so? Isn't that a... a love song." Ali asked.

"Yes. Yes it is." I answered looking in her eyes I wanted to get lost in them but I know I can't so I immediately look away. "Let's go Ali it's getting late Aunt Jess said you should be home before 10." I added before she can ask me again about what i said. I'm glad I told her that because it's been on my mind since i have heard it last week.

The drive home is very quiet. I have stared at Ali and she didn't even notice me staring because she's in deep thought. I hope I can read her mind so I can take a peak on what she's thinking minutes later we arrived at her house.

"Thank you for today. I really enjoyed everything we did today. Thank you Spence". Ali said not giving me time to answer because before I can answer she kissed me. Alison hugged then kissed me on the cheek. "Good night. I'll see you at school." She added before immediately going out of the car and into their house.

I heard Mason chuckle. "Are you okay Ms. Hastings? I think the kiss made you freeze."

"Oh shhhh!" I said laughing too. "Just drive me home". Today is a perfect day, Ali is right i have never felt this free in my whole life too. Before i went to bed I leave a message to the group chat Hanna made without Alison (she said it is to keep track on my improvement in telling Ali how i feel) at first i think it's crazy but it's actually very useful because I can't talk about my feelings to anybody but them.

"Had a wonderful day with Ali at the park. I told her about the song I have been telling you guys for a week now. That's a progress, right?" I sent the message and turn off my phone. I will deal with their teasing tomorrow. I drifted off to sleep thinking of ways to Rewrite the Stars and make Ali my destiny.


	6. Chapter 6

Emily's POV

Toby's car stopped in a beautiful house wait no scratch that mansion. A very beautiful mansion. If my mom, dad and I live there I don't think we'll be seeing each other often, I chuckled mentally. "Em! Hey!" Toby scold. "Are you even listening?" He said rolling his eyes.

"No sorry." I admitted scratching the back of my head. "What did you said?"

"I said that's the blondes house. Her name is Alison Dilaurentis daughter of Real estate power couple, she has one brother named Jason but you don't need to worry about him because he's not here. He's currently at Harvard. She's a straight A student, member of the debate team, poetry club and every club in school." Toby said chuckling. "She's the soccer team captain, part of the USA's national team and she's bisexual." Right after Toby said that a group of people went out to sit on the mansions garden. "Perfect now i can introduce all of her friends to you, Jenna already made a research about all of them.

"Wow Jenna really takes this seriously." I said.

"Yeah she's really pissed at them. Beside Alison is Spencer you already know her then..." I cut Toby off because I saw two other blonde other than Alison.

"Wait Tobes there are three blondes is Jenna sure that "blondie" is Alison?" I asked.

"Yeah she's sure I asked her many times. Okay so where am i, oh the blonde beside Spencer is Charlotte she is Alison's cousin. That one is Mona". He said pointing to a small girl. "That last blonde is Hanna Marin, all three girls mom are socialite. Their fathers are businessmen. The other small brunette is Aria Montgomery her mom is a big time author while her dad owns a publishing company. The boy with a blue eyes is Aria's boyfriend Noel Khan his mom is a lawyer while his dad is a judge. Last one is Caleb Rivers his family owns a company something about computers. Well that's it Alison's gang." I looked at them and analyze each of them.

The plan can't fail because by just looking at them I know that I am up against a big wall. They actually look perfect, a perfect group composed of beautiful girls and handsome boys from a well off family, i bet their life is like a fairytale but from how Paige described them they really have bad attitude. Well I'm about to find out how bad because in 2 days I'm gonna enter their world. The world of untouchable, the world of perfection. As i look at them my gaze landed on Alison, the girl whose heart I have to break. She looks beautiful, perfect and i hate to admit it but she looks nice, I don't know if I really want to remove the smile on her face.

I quickly shrugged the thought off because I can't have doubt, not now that everything is already planned. "Let's go Tobes. I already see who we're against with". With that Toby drove us home. I really can't help but feel a little jealous of Spencer.

 _ **FLASHBACK TO THE ROSEWOOD HIGH VS BEACON SCHOOL BASKETBALL GIRLS SEMI FINALS**_

I have waited weeks for this day, today we're gonna be facing Beacon School again and this is my last chance to beat Spencer Hastings because whoever wins will advance to the finals.

I scanned the crowd and I see Toby, Jenna, Sydney and my girlfriend Paige in the bleachers. On the other side of the court I see the Beacon School crowd but a certain girl caught my attention. It's "Blondie" sitting with her group of friends, she is smiling while looking at Hastings. Her brunette friend with adorable big eyes is trying to get her attention but she's not minding her. When Spencer finally looked at her she blushed then looked away. Looks like blondie has a crush.

The game started. At the half time Beacon School got a lead of 12 over us. I can't seem to focus because blondie has been stuck on my mind since I saw her earlier. When the 2nd quarter of the game end Hastings immediately run to her friends and "blondie" was already standing with a towel in her hand, she wiped Hastings sweat then gave her a gatorade. The look on Hastings face confirmed that she likes "blondie" too I guess the plan to make "blondie" fall for me is harder than i thought.

"Hey baby are you okay?" Paige asked breaking my thought. "You have been zoning out."

"Yeah babe I'm alright." I whispered before I pulled her to a secluded area. "Baby you know we can't be seen together. Our plan will not work when they realize that we are together.

"Sorry baby. I can't help but talk to you I want to kiss you so bad." Paige said.

"Wait until we get out of here okay? I have to get back out there babe. I'll see you later." I said then immediately rushed back to my teammates but as I walk I spotted "blondie" giving Hastings a very adorable kiss on her cheek. I don't know why but felt really off after that.

Only twenty two seconds left and we manage to catch up with them, the ball is with us so I am very certain that we will win if we manage to take at least one shot but as my teammate Megan pass the ball to me someone zoom between us and snatched the ball. I immediately process it and realize that it was Hastings, she was on the three point line to shoot. I was just in time to stop her but as I eagerly reach for the ball I accidentally pushed her while taking the shot. I don't know what magic this fucking Hastings have but the shot went in plus she will be on the line for a free throw. We lost the game because Hastings heroic four points with the score of 90-94 our school bows out of the competition for the championship.

 _ **END OF FLASHBACK**_

I can't help but feel devastated even mad at myself because I felt like I caused our team to lose but again Paige was there to assure me that it's not my fault. It was Hastings fault and her thirst to win, to get everything. She wants all of the attention on her. She has everything. The perfect life, good grades, the perfect girl and still she wants my only chance to get a scholarship in Harvard. Hastings is fucking selfish that's what make me more determined to continue the plan and hurt the girl that she likes.

 _ **2 DAYS AFTER**_

Today is the day that we will start the plan. "Babe are you sure you wanna do this?" Paige asked.

"Paige! Stop trying to change Emily's mind. She said she'll do it to get back to those bitches because of what they did to you." Jenna scold.

"Good luck Emily. I have seen you act in our stage play I know you'll gonna rock this". Sydney grinned.

"Thank you Syd". I smiled.

I hugged Paige. "Don't worry babe. You're the only one for me." I said then kissed her.

"Okay okay enough of that". Jenna said rolling her eyes. "Toby is already in his place. Take care Em and don't blow this off okay?"

I waved at them then ride my car. I start the engine then drove off to the country club where the Beacon School is celebrating their victory against us. I checked my phone and saw that i already arrived at the location. I went to the parking lot and my eyes went big when i saw the parked cars. Sports car and luxury car are everywhere, I exited my small car and made my way inside the very sophisticated looking bar. "Hey." Someone greeted from behind and it was a relief to see that it is Toby.

"How did you manage to stay here alone Tobes? This place is not for us I feel so out of place, it smells good outside and even better in the inside." We went to find a vacant table and when we found one we immediately take the seat. "We can't even afford one drink dude. Look at how expensive these are, 20 bucks is the cheapest here." I whispered to Toby.

"Em everything is free, it's a victory party they rented this place." Toby said he then pointed the bar. "There's Alison, go make a move."

"I can't. She's with Spencer, we need to wait till she's alone." I said.

Toby and I was sitting and drinking while watching Alison for almost forty five minutes until i saw her stood up. "Tobes wish me luck." I said as i also stood up and I made sure that Alison and i will "accidentally" bumped into each other.

"Oh no! Im sorry! I didn't see you." Alison said while trying to wipe my jacket.

"No, it's okay I'm also not looking." I said and I'm actually surprised that she apologized because Paige and Jenna said she never apologize to anybody.

"I ruined your jacket. I'm really sorry." She said now looking up. "Are you a transferee? Sorry! Can't help but ask because this is the first time I see you." She asked.

"No actually I'm not from Beacon School, I'm from Rosewood High a friend just invited me." I lied.

"Really? You have a friend from the girls basketball team? Who's is it? Oh I'm sorry if I'm being really nosy right now but my best friend is the team captain of the team." She said smiling big when she mention about Hastings.

"Actually I don't have a friend from your school and i just crashed this party with my friend Toby." I said pulling off a sad face. "I understand if you don't want to talk to me anymore."

"Why would I wouldn't want to talk to you?" She asked confused.

"Because I'm not like you. We are not on the same level. You are rich and I'm no...". She cut me off.

"Hey! You're getting ahead of the situation. I'm not like that. I never judge based on life status. If you want I can be your friend." She offered.

I mentally high five myself. The plan is working well.

 _ **TOBY'S POV**_

While Em was talking to blondie I took the chance to approach Spencer. She actually looks nice. "Hi! Is this seat taken?" I asked her while smiling charmingly.

"Yeah. She just go to the bar to get a drink but you can seat with us if you want." She said nicely. Why does everything they do contradict what Paige and Jenna described.

"Thanks. My name is Toby. Toby Cavanaugh." I offered my hand for her to shake.

"I'm Spencer Hastings." She shook my hand, her hand is actually very soft and smooth.

"Nice to meet you Spencer." I smiled. "I will get to the point I saw you and you caught my interest. Would you like to uh.. maybe get some coffee with me?" I asked hopeful.

"Oh! Sorry but I can't. I like somebody else and I don't want to lead you on by agreeing." She said rather apologetically.

"Maybe if you agree with me I can change your mind." I try to persuade her.

"I don't think so. It's not a simple crush Tony I actually like her." She said.

"My name is Toby." I stated. "Okay okay I get that you like someone else but can you at least say my name right." I chuckle. "So she is the lucky girl?" I asked gesturing Alison whom she's been staring at while talking to Emily.

"Sorry! Sorry Toby." She said laughing. "How did you know that it was her?

"Well you have been staring at her since before i came over here to you." I said as a matter of fact.

"Oh is it that obvious? She doesn't know yet." She said sadly.

"Why don't you tell her before you know." I said.

"Before what?" She asked confused.

"I mean look at her, she's beautiful. It's just a matter of time before someone tried to get her attention. I think it's actually happening now." I answered.

"The girl she's talking to?" She asked again.

"Yeah. That's my friend Emily. She said she see someone she like and the next time i saw her, there she is talking to your friend." I told her.

"Emily? She looks familiar." She said while obviously recalling where she have seen Emily. "Are you a Rosewood High Student?"

"Yeah. I'm a Rosewood High student. You know Emily?" I asked still pretending I didn't know who she is.

"I'm the team captain of Beacon's Girls Basketball, we faced each other the other day." She answered.

"Oh that's why you look familiar." I said smiling. "Can i wait here with you while my friend is talking to your friend?" I asked.

"Yeah sure." She said. Her attention back at Emily and Alison again.

 _ **ALISON'S POV**_

I saw a guy went to Spencer and talked to her I suddenly became alarmed. "Emily do you want to come with me?" I asked my new friend.

"Where?" She asked.

"There at our table. I will introduce you to my friend." I said then pull her to Spencer's direction. "Hey Spence!" I called her attention. "I want you to meet my new friend Emily, Emily this is my best friend Spencer." I introduced them.

"Emily Fields nice to see you again." Spencer said and I don't know but i think I heard annoyance in her tone.

"Wait you know her?" I asked Spencer.

"Yeah. She's Rosewood High's Girls Basketball Team Captain. Oh wait! This is Toby." Spencer introduced the boy who approached her. "He's friends with Emily." She continued.

"Really? Nice to meet you Toby." I offered my hand for him to shake.

"Hi! Nice to meet you too Alison." He said then shakes my hand.

"Your eyes." He said smiling. "They are beautiful." He continued.

I blushed. "Uh.. thanks. You have blue eyes too." I said looking in his eyes.

"Eheemm!" I hear Emily and Spencer cleared their throat.

"Ali. Seat here beside me, I already ask Caleb to bring us something to drink." Spencer said.

Just in time Caleb arrived with our drinks Hanna, Mona and Cece in tow. "I have been looking for you guys for an our now." Hanna said rolling her eyes. "Don't drink that." She said as i was about to drink my lemonade.

"What? Why?" I asked confused.

"Because I'm hungry." She said and that's the only sign we need. When Hanna said that it means let's ditch this party and eat somewhere else, so Spencer and I stood up.

"Wait guys!" I said to call their attention.

"What Als?" Hanna whined.

"This is Toby and Emily. Toby, Emily these are my best friends Hanna, Aria, Cece, Mona, Noel and Caleb." I introduced them. "Can they come with us?" I asked.

"Of course they can. Now, come on I'm really hungry." Hanna said.

We all stood up and head to the bars exit. Hanna, Mona and Cece will ride with Caleb, Aria is with Noel.

"Do you guys have a ride?" I heard Spencer asked Emily and Toby.

"Ye..." Toby started but was cut off by Emily.

"We took the Uber on our way here." She said.

"Okay. You can ride with me. Come on!" Spencer said.

We stopped in front of Spencer's BMW X5. "Wow!" Toby said obviously amazed. "This is your car? It's dope man."

"Ah. Yeah that's my car." Spencer said as she opened the door for me. "Get in guys." She smiled at the two.

"This car smells so good buddy." Toby said excitedly.

"Tobes please shut up. You're embarrassing yourself." Emily said smirking.

"It's not everyday that I get to ride a BMW Em." Toby said that made me laugh.

"Where are we going by the way?" He asked at the same time that we arrived at our groups favorite place to eat.

"Here? At Burger King?" Emily asked.

"Yeah our little groups favorite place to eat." I answered. "Why?" I asked because I can see confusion in her face.

"Nothing I just thought that uhmm... you know because you guys are rich that you don't eat at fast foods." She said in a whisper.

"What? That's crazy. Why would we want to miss goodies from fast foods?" Spencer laughed. "Wait! Do you think we are one of those stuck up bitches?" Spencer asked in a challenging tone.

"No. Em doesn't think that way she's just shock. Come on let's go. I want a whooper." Toby happily said as he gets out of the car.

Spencer looked at me but I just shrugged. "Well I think he is something else." I said laughing then I followed Toby. We are walking side by side when I heard Emily and Spencer following us.

When we entered the fast food Hanna immediately called us. "Babes we're here. Caleb is already ordering our foods. Sorry if we didn't wait for you guys before ordering but you can go to Caleb in the counter and tell him what you want. I'm just really hungry." Hanna rumbled.

"Hey it's okay! We don't mind as long as its free it is okay." Emily said.

When Caleb and the food arrived we happily eat our burgers and fries. "So what school do you go to?" Mona asked while looking at Toby and Emily. "You cannot possibly be from Beacon because I know all of the seniors there."

"We're not from Beacon. We are not from New York either and we are definitely not rich." Emily immediately answered.

"I didn't mean to offend you Emily. I'm sorry I am just a very curious person." Mona apologized.

"It's okay. I'm sorry too, I over react." She said then looks at me. "Uhm.. Thank you for inviting me and Toby to eat with you and your friends Alison.

"You're welcome! You are also my friend now, aren't you?" I said.

"Really? So. You will not mind if I you know get your number?" She asked while smiling at me.

"I don't mind. Give me your phone." She immediately gave it to me and I typed in my number. "There, I saved it as Ali."

"It's really..." Emily started but Hanna cut her off.

"Excuse me! Ehem! Ehem! We're still here. Stop flirting." She said rolling her eyes.

"I guess we should call it a night." Aria said then yawned. "I'm already sleepy. Are you all done eating?"

When everybody said yes. We all prepare to leave. Noel and Aria leaves first then Caleb with the three girls.

"Where will I drop you off?" Spencer asked.

"Oh no. Thank you for the offer Spencer but our house is too far so we'll just take a cab." Toby politely declined. "It's really nice to meet you Spencer and Alison. I hope we can hang out again soon."

"Yeah it's nice to meet you Alison." Emily said smiling Spencer is behind her, she rolled her eyes at Emily's statement.

"Let's go Ali! Uncle Ken wouldn't be happy if I dropped you off late." Spencer said pulling me to the car's direction.

I feel happy to have new friends in Toby and Emily.

 _ **EMILY'S POV**_

"Our plan worked. We are now blondies friend." I said to Toby.

"Yeah but don't tell me that you didn't notice how she is nothing like how Jenna described her." He said. "She's fun to be with and she's not a bitch even though she knew, who we are, where we're from and that we are not rich.

"Maybe she's just pretending Toby. Come on buddy we only knew her for 4 hours." She tried to reason. "Let's not jump into conclusions okay? Why would Jenna and Paige say that if it isn't true?"

"I don't know Em. I am sure of this until we met them tonight." Toby said. "There's just something about her that draws me in."

"Let's just see how this unfolds okay?" I sighed. Paige loves me she would never lie to me. "Wait don't tell me you like Alison."

"No. I don't come on let us go home." Toby said but I can see the uncertainty in his eyes.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 _ **I hope you like where the story is going**_ __ _ **I am now currently editing the other chapters. Leave a review so I know what you think**_ __


	7. Chapter 7

**_EMILY'S POV_**

It's been weeks since the plan starts and now here I am standing inside Ali's mansion.

"Emily!" She said gesturing for me to get inside.

"I almost got lost. All of the houses I passed are huge." I said laughing.

"I'm sorry!" She said nervously. "I should have asked someone to fetch you."

"Ali, relax. I'm just kidding." I said giving her my famous smile that everyone loves.

I saw her relax then smiles at me. "You got me there, Fields. What exactly do you want to do?"

"Don't you have a plan with your friends? With Spencer?" I asked warily.

"No. Uhmm Spencer is actually spending time with her parents. They are touring her at Harvard's law department." Ali said. I don't know why but I can see sadness in her eyes.

"Oh! I see. So Hast.. I mean Spencer is going to Harvard?" I asked Ali, I feel anger radiates off me but I didn't let it show. I should be going there too if Hastings didn't pull off her heroic four points stunt. "Money will really get you far." I whispered.

"What? Sorry I didn't catch that last sentence Emily." Ali asked.

"Ah. I just. I just asked what school will you be attending for College?" I asked thankful that she didn't catch my last sentence.

"I will be attending Harvard too." She said smiling. "Harvard, the Dilaurentis family and the Drake family have a long history." She explained laughing.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Well my grandparents, my parents and their siblings all went to Harvard. As a matter of fact my mom and dad met there. They never put pressure on me but it's like a family tradition and I want to be a part of that since first grade." She explained and I can see pure happiness in her eyes.

"What will you be taking?" I asked once again.

"Well I want to be a Pediatrician. I will pursue that but i will also take part of our business when my parents retire. The business is very important to us and it definitely grow on me." Alison said in a very adorable manner, I didn't even realized that i stared at her for too long if she didn't call me out. "Emily!! Hey!"

"Yeah? I just spaced out for a minute. What are you saying?" I asked.

"I said how about you. Any plans for college?" She asked.

"Well I still have no chance of getting away from Rosewood because Hollis is the only one that accepts me." I answered feeling pathetic.

"What will you be taking? After College if you really want then it's on you to get out of there." She said trying to console me.

"Yeah another four years!" I scoffed. "Why don't you tour me to your house?" I want the topic to end because I really don't feel like talking about it and I want to see the inside of blondie's house maybe inside i can take a look of the REAL her. The one that Paige and Jenna is describing. It's been weeks and I still can't see the bitch part of her. I have been visiting her to her school. I can't admit it to other people not even to Toby but this task is getting harder and harder as I get to know her.

FLASHBACK

My mom is back from Texas she cooked my favorite pasta.

"How was it?" She asked.

"Hmmm. The best past..." I was cut off because someone knocks at the door.

"I'll get it finish your food." She said standing up to check who's at the door. "Em. It's Paige." She accepted me for who I am but she didn't hide the fact that she doesn't like Paige for me.

"Oh! Hi!" I greeted her. "Mom we'll just be at my room, we have a project we need to finish." I said before pulling Paige to my room. "What are you doing here?" I asked Paige after I closed the door.

"You are avoiding me babe, you don't answer my texts and calls. What is happening?" She asked obviously hurt that i have been ignoring her but I needed time to think.

"Yeah I'm sorry I've been busy lat.." She cut me off before i even finish my sentence.

"You're busy? You're busy with Alison?" She asked angrily.

"It's not like tha.. Hey, why are you getting mad? Aren't you the one who asked me to get close to her so that I could break her heart? So excuse me but I think you don't have the right to be angry because I am doing you a favor." I said really annoyed.

"Are you falling for her, Em? It's suppose to be a plan, just a plan. She's a bad person, she's just gonna hurt you." Paige said.

"That's the problem Paige. I can't see the bad person in her. I can't see the person you are talking about in Alison Dilaurentis!" I frustratingly said and I don't know but i see confusion in Paige's face.

"Alison Dilaurentis?" She asked.

"Yeah her. She's blondie, the one who bullied you and Jenna. The one who called you names, the one who caused your injury. Jenna pointed her out to me at one of their pictures." I said.

"Oh. Yeah. I.. i have to go babe, I'll see you at school." She stuttered then kissed me before leaving.

END OF FLASHBACK

That day just confused me more it's like Paige is surprised when i said Alison's name but I have no choice I already started this plan so I'm just gonna finish it.

 ** _PAIGE'S POV_**

"Paige! Come on. What is wrong with you?" Jenna whined. "I already said I'm sorry I got confused there are 3 blondes in the picture. I didn't even know that I pointed a different blondie."

"You're suppose to point out Hanna Marin not Alison Dilaurentis. Emily will be furious if she found our that she got it wrong." Paige shouted.

"Hey! Alison is the team captain of their team so if Emily breaks her heart she will lose focus and we will win. Just look at the bright side Paige." Jenna explained.

"I think I.. i think I'm losing Emily." I sighed sadly.

"I knew it. That Emily is not being truthful to you. But trust me you won't lose her. If ever she quit the plan and decided to have a relationship with blondie instead then we're gonna blackmail her." Jenna laughed darkly.

"What are we gonna blackmail her with?" I asked.

"That we will tell Alison about the plan. Alison will surely be mad that's why Emily will just choose to stay with you. Why do i have the feeling that I am the only one thinking in this group." Jenna said rolling her eyes.

"Because you're the only one who's ruthless and you don't have a heart?" Sydney answered absentmindedly. "Well yeah I meant that in a very positive way." She countered when she saw Jenna throwing dagger looks at her.

"Maybe you're right. I just need to cool myself off. I'll see you later guys." I waved at them before heading to the locker room.

"Hey!" Someone said then hugged me from behind.

"What are you doing, Samara?" I hissed. "Someone might see us."

"We are the only one who is in here." She said rolling her eyes. "And don't even pretend you don't like it because I'm the one who's cooling you down the past weeks that Emily had been busy."

"She's still my girlfriend and I love her I just needed a distraction okay. Can you stop touching me and listen first." I said annoyed.

"Tell that to me when i am between your legs." She said before stalking off to one of the bathroom stall.

"Hey! I'm sorry. It's just that someone might see us and tell Emily. Samara, hey!" I said knocking at the door, I don't want her to be mad because i need her as my distraction now. I was surprised that it is not even locked so I slipped inside where i found a totally naked Samara.

"What? I thou..." She didn't have a chance to finish what she will say because I pulled her closer to me and kissed her. The bathroom stall was filled with moans and gasps I just needed to distract myself from Emily for a while.

 ** _Alison's POV_**

I have been touring Emily in my house. We became closer the past weeks because she keep on texting and visiting me at school. It just happened that Spencer have been avoiding me, she have been avoiding all of us. I think it is because her parents are now pressuring her to enroll as a law student I hope I can help her but i also don't know what to do.

"Wow! This is the best. Hmmm!" Emily said breaking me out of my thoughts. "These foods are delicious Ali.

"I'm glad you like it. I cooked all of that." I said excitedly.

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Really? No way! You're kidding me, right? You know how to cook?

"Of course I know how to cook. As i said I cooked everything in the table including the cake. You look cute Em." I laughed at her. "I learned how to cook from my Grandma, me and Spen..." why can't i stop connecting her to everything ughhh. I just want to forget about Spencer even just for a day because she seems fine without me, it seems that she doesn't need me. "A friend and I spends summer there in Georgia.

"Really? You are very talented Ali. You know what? I really like you." Emily said then smiled at me.

"Well I really like you too. I'm glad we became friends." I said reciprocating her smile.

"No. Ah.. i like you as more than a friend Alison. I hope that it's okay. I have liked you since the first time i saw you in that bar 2 months ago. I tried to stop my self but my heart is l liking you at full speed." She said while scratching the back of her head.

"You wait... You like me? Well it's okay Emily but this is so overwhelming for me." I said I was shocked at her confession but I didn't feel mad or anything, just shock.

"I understand Ali. I will give you time to process this. Maybe i should go for now." She said standing up. She looked at me then smile.

"I'll see you on Monday." She said before kissing me on my cheeks.

Everything is so confusing now. I love Spencer I know that for sure but i like Emily too. I only knew her for 8 weeks but she found a way to make me happy. I was heading to my room when Hanna appeared out of no where.

"Jesus Hanna! Where did you come from? Please don't scare me like that." I said.

"Als I have been standing there for almost 5 minutes. What have you been thinking because by the look on your face you seem confused." Hanna asked. "Don't tell me you're still thinking about Spencer. You know we cannot do anything about her case we did everything we could to encourage her to fight for her dreams but she did nothing."

"You know I can't help but to think about her because of my feelings for her. It's just too confusing now with Emily in the mix." I sighed.

"I knew it! Emily likes you. It's so obvious. I guess I win another bet with Mona." She says excitedly. "You know Als one thing I learned about life is that you just need to let it happen. When you have already done enough then just wait for life to unfold. Just look at me I have done everything for Sean but nothing happens so i let life unfold and now I have Caleb.

"Maybe you are right Han." I sighed. "But I'm not ready to lose Spencer, I don't think I will ever be ready. She is with me through everything i have experienced in my life and I want her to be with me when experience more. But you are right so I will do what you said Han I will wait for everything to unfold."

"Great now let's go watch a movie. Wait before we go there ask someone to bring us a big bucket of popcorn and soda." Hanna said which made made me laugh.

Note:

Sorry for the late update got a tight schedule last month. So there it is, not only did Paige lied to Emily but she's also cheating. Who do you want to be Alison's first kiss? Spencer or Emily? Comment your answer.


	8. Chapter 8

**_SPENCER'S POV_**

"Hey! I'm talking here." Toby said breaking me out of my thought.

Toby has been my companion for the 2 months that I avoided Alison. My stress level is in its all time high because 1. My parents is making it their daily job to pester me about college, yesterday they toured me at the law department of Harvard, 2. The scholarship needs to be filled out as soon as possible then last but definitely not the least Emily is always with Alison. I don't even know what to feel anymore sometimes I think that I'm already numb.

"Hey you zoned out again." Toby said impatiently.

"I'm sorry. What were you saying?" I apologized trying my best to concentrate on what he is saying.

"I said I know all of the solutions to your problem." He said.

"Really? What? Because i felt like my mind would blow up any minute." I said hoping that his solution could solve all of my problems.

"Tell the truth. It's that simple Spencer. Tell the truth to your parents, that you don't want to be a lawyer and that you like a girl. Tell Alison your true feelings for her. Only then, that you will feel free. Don't think about the consequences yet just do it, be brave enough to fight for the important things in your life and you might be surprise that the outcome is so much different than what you are expecting." Toby said and I knew that he is right but it is not that simple.

"What if my parents disown me? What if..." Toby cut me off.

"Cut the what if bullshit Spencer. You will never know if you don't try. I thought you are smart but i think that you are only book smart. Why? Because if you are really smart then you must have find a way to do things, there is no but or what if in a smart person." Toby said obviously losing his temper in my reasonings. "Are you really waiting for Alison to be taken?"

"No! No I don't want her to be taken by someone else." I interject.

"Then do something! I better go, it's getting late. See you next time!" He said before disappearing in the front door.

I just sighed because I still can't decide. I was about to go to my room when my parents called me.

"Yes? You need anything?" I asked.

"We're just gonna show you these books that we bought. Guess what? You'll surely be happy because this is from 1st year to 4th year Law. I know how excited you are to go to college already." My dad said excitedly.

"Spencer are you okay?" My mom asked. "Dont you like our gifts? Is it not enough we can buy more next time."

"Yes we'll definitely buy more and we'll bought you outfits to or no wait, we'll just give you money to buy them. I'm really..." I cut him off.

"No dad. Stop.." My dad cut me off before I can continue.

"What else do you need? A new car..." i cut him off again.

"I SAID STOP DAD. I DON'T WANT TO BE A LAWYER." I shouted tears already forming in my eyes. "I wanted to be a doctor Dad since I was in kindergarten, since the time that you went to my school to get me changed on my career day. I don't want to disappoint you I never dreamt of doing that but Mom, Dad I don't want to disappoint myself either. I don't want to spend the rest of my life sulking, regretting that I didn't go for what I really want. I'm sorry." I said before running to my room.

I didn't go out of my room for the rest of the day even for dinner. When Monday comes i left early so that I wouldn't have to deal with them. I just drive to the nearest Starbucks to eat before going to school. I was walking in the hallway when Mona spotted me.

"Spencey!" She called. "Hey Spencey. Yohoo!" She called again when I didn't turn to her.

"Hi! Good morning Mona." I tried greeting her as lively as I could but instead of responding she hugged me which confused me. "Why are you hugging me?" I asked.

"Because I am proud of you. You finally stood up against your parents." She said smiling sincerely.

"How did.. How did you..." she cut me off.

"Your Mom had dinner with us yesterday. We are hanging out at the mall when Mrs. Hastings called asking if my mom wants to have dinner with her, my mom asked if i could come and she said yes. We are in the middle of eating when your Mom told us about your outburst. She's asking my Mom's opinion." Mona explained.

"Oh! I don't know what their reaction was because i left right away." I sighed.

"I think that your mom will accept it eventually I just don't know about your dad. Anyways I am super proud of you so I will treat you after school and you can't say no." Mona said. "After school its a date." She winked.

"Okay. Okay." I said smiling. I continue walking inside the school when I bumped into someone. "I'm sorry!" I said without looking up.

"It's okay." The person said and my eyes widen at the realization that it is Alison. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. How about you?" I mentally face palmed myself because after almost 2 months that's the only thing i could come up with. I don't want to tell her about my parents knowing yet because I want to fix it first.

"Yeah you seem okay. Do you... uhm. Do you maybe want to go eat ice cream after school?" She asked.

"Oh! Sorry I already have a plan with Mona. You can com..." she cut me off.

"No. It's okay. I'll get going Hanna is waiting for me at her locker." She said then left without looking back at me.

I was left thinking if I ruined my chance and friendship with Alison. She doesn't even seems interested in talking to me anymore.

Alison's POV

Spencer is fine without me, she avoided me for 2 months. 2 months without us hanging out. 2 months without an US. I really thought that she likes me too I guess I'm wrong.

"Are you okay?" Hanna break me out of my thought. "You look bad."

"Thank you for noticing, Han." I said rolling my eyes. "Are you coming with Spencer and Mona?" I asked.

"Where? Do we have a plan that I forgot?" She asked in return. "Mona! Hey!" She called Mona who just arrived in the classroom. "Where are you going with Spencer later?"

"We're having a date." She said laughing. "And before you ask the answer is no you can't come." She continued before sitting in front.

"Woah! That girl is crazy Als. So, do you want to hang with me and the rest later? Emily can come if she's with you." Hanna said.

"I'm not sure. I'll tell you later." I said pretending to be reading my book but my mind drifted off to Spencer and Mona's date.

It is already time to go home and I'm finding Hanna to tell her that I'm not in the mood to hangout, which is also the same reason i told Emily.

"Ali!" Someone called me. I turn around to find out that it is Toby.

"Oh! Hey, are you with Emily?" I asked because I'm really not in the mood to hangout today.

"No. I'm here to find Spencer because she's not replying to me." Toby explained.

"I think she already left with Mona. They are having a date." I said emotionlessly.

"Really? Oh wait she already replied to me." He said while looking at his phone.

"Did she said where they are going?" I asked eagerly.

"Ah... yeah. I think I'll be going now since she is not here." He said turning to leave.

"Toby... wait." I called him before he can leave. "Ah I actually don't know how to say this but can we uhmm... can we like follow them, you know Mona and Spencer. I don't know how to expl..." he cut me off.

"Okay. Let's follow them. You don't have to explain anymore because it's obvious that you like her." He chuckled. "But we have to take your car because i commute on my way here."

"No problem. Let's go." I said pulling him to the parking lot. "Do you mind driving?"

"I don't mind. You really like her, don't you?" He asked while driving.

"Yeah I do. I am not playing with Emily...

Toby's POV.

"I know." I sighed if Alison only knew that Emily is the one who's playing her. "Emily is the one who pursue you, she actually thinks that you like Spencer but she still pushes things with you so it's not your fault."

"Emily is a great person I don't want to hurt her but I really like Spencer way before I met you guys." She said. "Where are we going by the way?" She asked.

"It's just a restaurant Ali bunny. We're already near the place." I said.

"What did you just call me?" She asked.

"Ali bunny." I repeat.

"You know when I was six years old there's this sweet boy who is also calling me Ali bunny. His father is working to my father." She said obviously trying to recall the memory. "My dad fired..." i cut her off.

"Your dad fired my dad because I took you to the lake and we climb trees without any adult to supervise us. I thought your Dad would have a heart attack because of that." I said rubbing the back of my head.

"Oh my God! Tobes? I... I never thought that I will ever see you again. I'm sorry for what my dad did." She said. I stopped the car to face her and she hugged me. "I'm sorry i got your dad fired, I tried explaining to my dad that I am the one who forces you to take me to the lake but he won't listen."

"Hey it's fine. He didn't actually fired my Dad. He just relocate us to Rosewood, Mr. Dilaurentis is a kind man he even went to my Mom's funeral." I explained.

"You know what forget spying to Mona and Spencer. Can you drive me home? I'm sure Mom and Dad would love to see you again." She asked.

"But Spence.." She butt in before I can finish my sentence.

"No but. Let's go." She said smiling.

 ** _Spencer's POV._**

"Are you sure about this Mona?" I asked. She discussed her plan with me as soon as we arrived at the restaurant. Mona asked me to come with her to make Alison jealous, she told Hanna the place we are going because according to her she's sure Alison will follow and maybe then I'll have the courage to tell her how I really feel.

"Of course I'm sure. Any minute now Alison will come bursting through that door, we'll confront her then you will tell her that you love her since 1950." Mona said laughing. "You're too nervous, loosen up Spencey."

"We've been here for an hour and there's still no Alison." I said.

"Hanna said Ali already left the school with Tobias." She said rolling her eyes.

"Tobias? As in Toby Cavanaugh?" I asked.

"Yes Toby. How many toby do you know, huh Spencer?" Mona sarcastically said while rolling her eyes.

"I'm just making sure. Where do you think they are now? It's been an hour." I asked.

"Shhh! Just wait and enjoy your food." Mona said.

One more hour passed and still no Alison showed up. "Mona I'm getting worried. Where is Ali? Did Hanna messaged you?" I asked.

"Hanna is not with her. She said she left with Toby and that's the last time she saw her today." She answered.

"Let's go find her." I said as I stood up. "Let us go at her house first." We immediately left the restaurant and drove to Alison's house when we arrived there we saw Alison, Mr and Mrs. Dilaurentis and Toby happily eating and talking in their garden. "See. I told you she's happy without me." I said sighing sadly.

"Hush! If plan A doesn't work then we will proceed to plan B, plan C, plan D until plan Z but I am sure that Alison likes you too. Come on let's continue our date, and find a place with a delicious gelato." Mona said trying to brighten up my mood. "I'm sure there's a good explanation why she doesn't follow us."

 **The next part will be uploaded shortly and it will contain Alison's first kiss. I hope you still like where the story is going.**


End file.
